SomecallmeJohnny
SomecallmeJohnny is the Youtube channel created by Juan Ortiz. He has made a number of great reviews about a lot of games. Beginnings: Super Gaming Brothers Johnny started out his Youtube channel with a rant about the video game series Kingdom Hearts. He then moved on to a Sonic Unleashed rant video. As he was moving along with videos, he started his long 5 year streak of reviewing games. His first review videos were under the title SGB Review. SGB stands for the Super Gaming Brothers. The brothers are of course Johnny and his younger, lesser known, brother Elliot. Johnny and Elliot did a number of reviews together. On Johnny's channel, he also did his own reviews without Johnny being there. He also started a special amounts of videos called a "Month of." He did a two Month of Sonic, in which the second one had Johnny, Elliot, and a special guest Ryan (Nayrman214) in which the three of them reviewed all the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games. Johnny reviewed a lot more games with Elliot. Elliot eventually left Johnny to review games alone. Johnny decided that it was time for a new era. Johnny VS The World With Elliot gone, Johnny was forced to review games by himself. He decided to make his own videos under the title Johnny VS (enter game name here). For his first review of Johnny VS he celebrated being out of school and made a Month of Mario. He reviewed all the classic games from Super Mario Bros. to Super Mario World. He also reviewed Lost Levels, the Japanese only release Super Mario Bros. 2. This Month of, however, this took him two months to upload. He uploaded Super Mario Bros. 3 in the middle of May, but Super Mario World wasn't uploaded until the middle of June. He then started to finish reviewing Metroid games, and also played the demo of Sonic Generations. After that he created a new series called Countdown to Generation in which he played all the levels that were announced to be in Generations. He played the levels on their original games. He only played one game per upload. He then re-reviewed Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing because the game still lingered in his hardrive and he wanted to review it again, because his first video was taken down. However, after about a year of not reviewing games, Elliot returned to review Big Rigs again with Johnny, only this time with more hair. After reviewing that he did more of Countdown to Generations and reviewed Batman: Arkham Asylum. He then gave homage to his uncle for getting him into video games by making a Month of Castlevania. He then reviewed Generations followed by two videos of Johnny laughing at Clement for beating his thirty-second Classic City Escape record. He then reviewed the game Sonic 4 Episode 2, where he announced that he would not use scores in his reviews anymore. Eventually, John had a Donators Marathon, which had him in quite a pickle for one he had to review the Bubsy Series, and then because of some sickening sense of tradition the Tails Doll showed up once again and made Johnny relive his fear of water stages, Ecco The Dolphin. Quite recently after, he did the Indie Showcase in which he reviewed all the games he received or had been requested to review, in which his 100 Johnny Vs. video was AVGN adventures. As of now the Strawpoll he made for the next marathon is tied between Mother and Metal Gear(mother winning by a couple votes), as well as also reviewing Splatoon. Reviews uploaded on the channel So far, Johnny has reviewed, XXX games, with XXX removed from the channel. SGB Review *Sonic 06 (Quickly Removed because Johnny didn't think that the Review did the game justice *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Dead Rising *Sonic Unleashed (Wii) *Sonic Genesis *Resident Evil 5 *Contra 1-4 *Sonic and the Black Knight *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (Troll Review) *Sonic R *Left 4 Dead *Superman 64 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Sonic Unleashed (Xbox 360) *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat 4 *Bayonetta *Sonic Classic Collection *No More Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (Foolish Edition) *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom *Then and Now - Resident Evil 5 *Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing *Metroid *Metroid 2: Return of Samus *Metroid Fusion *Metroid Zero Mission *Super Metroid (Removed and Reuploaded Later) *Metroid Prime (Removed and Reuploaded Later) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic CD *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic and Knuckles *Sonic Spinball *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 ("For real this time" Edition) *Saw: The Video game *Metroid: Other M *Sonic Colors Johnny Vs. *Johnny Vs. Super Mario Bros. *Johnny Vs. Super Mario Bros. 2 (Lost Levels) *Johnny Vs. Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) *Johnny Vs. Super Mario Bros. 3 *Johnny Vs. Super Mario World/Super Mario All Stars *Johnny Vs. Metroid Prime 2: Echos *Then and Now - Sonic 4 Episode 1 *Johnny Vs. Big Rigs: Over the Road racing *Johnny Vs. Batman: Arkham Asylum *Johnny Vs. Castlevania *Johnny Vs. Caslevania 2: Simons Quest *Johnny Vs. Castlevania 3: Draculas Curse *Johnny Vs. Super Castlevania IV *Johnny Vs. Castlevania Bloodlines *Johnny Vs. Sonic Generations *Johnny Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 *Johnny Vs. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Johnny Vs. Metroid Prime 3: Corrupt *Johnny Vs. Pokemon Generation One *Johnny Vs. Pokemon Stadium *Johnny Vs. The Pokemon Trading Card Game *Johnny Vs. Pokemon Snap *Johnny Vs. Pokemon Generation Two *Johnny Vs. Batman Arkham City *Johnny Vs. Sonic Adventure *Johnny Vs. Sonic Adventure 2 *Johnny Vs. Sonic Heroes *Johnny Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *Johnny Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Johnny Vs. The Legend of Zelda *Johnny Vs. Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link *Johnny Vs. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Johnny Vs. The Meaning of Life (Sonic Labyrinth) *Johnny Vs. The Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening *Johnny Vs. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Johnny Vs. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Then and Now - Sonic Generations *Johnny Vs. Braid *Johnny Vs. Super Meat Boy *Johnny Vs. Cave Story *Johnny Vs. Bastion *Johnny Vs. Dust: An Elysian Tail *Johnny Vs. Minecraft *Johnny Vs. Megaman 1 *Johnny Vs. Megaman 2 *Johnny Vs. Megaman 3 & The Wily Wars *Johnny Vs. Megaman 4 & 5 *Johnny Vs. Megaman 6 *Johnny Vs. Megaman 7 *Johnny Vs. Megaman 8 *Johnny Vs. Mega Man & Bass *Johnny Vs. Mega Man 9 & 10 *Johnny Vs. Ghosts 'N Goblins & Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Johnny Vs. Sonic Lost World (Wii U & 3DS) *Johnny Vs. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Johnny Vs. Batman: Arkham Origins *Johnny Vs. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Dracula X *Johnny Vs. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Johnny Vs. The Playstation *Johnny Vs. Crash Bandicoot *Johnny Vs. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Johnny Vs. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Johnny Vs. Crash Team Racing & Crash Bash * Johnny Vs. Billy Hatcher & The Giant Egg * Johnny Vs.Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 & 3 * Johnny Vs. Guacamelee! * Johnny Vs. Sonic And The Secret Rings * Johnny Vs. Super Mario RPG * Johnny Vs. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Johnny Vs. Super Mario 64 (N64 & DS) * Johnny Vs. Super Mario Sunshine * Johnny Vs. Super Mario Galaxy * Johnny Vs. Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Johnny Vs. Super Mario 3D Land * Johnny Vs. Super Mario 3D World * Johnny Vs. Cory in the House * Johnny Vs, Mary-Kate&Ashley * Johnny Vs. Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom * Johnny Vs. Psychonauts * Johnny Vs. Mega Man Network Transmission * Johnny Vs. Ecco The Dolphin * Johnny Vs. The Busby Series * Johnny Vs. X-men Legends * Johnny Vs. X-men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse * Johnny Vs. Journey * Johnny Vs. The Five Nights at Freddy's Trilogy * Johnny Vs. Speed Runners * Johnny Vs. Shovel Knight * Johnny Vs. Skullgirls Encore * Johnny Vs. Terraria * Johnny Vs. Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Johnny Vs. Axiom Verge * Johnny Vs. The Shantae Series * Johnny Vs. Papers, Please * Johnny Vs. The Hotline Miami Series * Johnny Vs. Five Nights at Freddys 4 * Johnny Vs. AVGN Adventures * Johnny Vs. Splatoon * Johnny Vs. Batman: Arkham Knight * Johnny Vs. Prison Architect * Johnny Vs. Super Mario Maker = Johnny vs. = ** by SomecallmeJohnny ** 101 videos ** 3,226,443 views ** Last updated on Sep 20, 2015 If there's a good game out there, I want you to play it. If it's bad, destroy it with fire. Play all **